Mora Lovegrave
by ladymoonscar
Summary: what if the captain had a lover? what if molucco never actually died? last scene rated M


Vampirates

Mora Lovegrave

Mora Vivian Lovegrave had become a vampire in the early 1600's. She had seen Queen Elizabeth I ascend to the throne and had been one of her trusted ladies in waiting. But once Elizabeth had died, King James had claimed Mora to be a witch due to her never aging face and aversion to sunlight. Mora had been forced to flee London and strike out on her own. It had been a horrible first few decades.

As she tried to adjust to the changing world and her appetite, Mora heard whispers of others like her- vampires. Desperate to find answers, she went out in search for the other creatures of the night.

But Mora didn't find the vampires. They found her. The captain of the _Nocturne_ found her, half-starved on a ship wreck. He had taken upon himself to nurse Mora back to health as they traveled to Sanctuary.

Mosh Zu taught Mora that blood was as precious to humans as well as vampires and that sharing it was a beautiful thing. He showed her how much she could live off of, how to put her past behind her and not dwell on painful memories.

Once she had learned enough, Mora became one of the crew of the _Nocturne_. She worked her way up thru the ranks until she became the first mate. Only one begrudged her of this; Sidorio. But a mere lieutenant with the ambition of an emperor, Sidorio had tried- and failed- to cast Mora from the ship. Nothing worked… until one dawn…

* * *

Mora heard him walk up behind her. She always heard him, always sensed him, but it was fun to let the captain think that he could sneak up on her. Ever since he had saved her all those years ago, Mora had felt bonded with the captain. It was strange, for she didn't even know his name, his likes or dislikes. She didn't even know what his face looked like under his veil.

"Dawn is approaching, Mora," he whispered in her ear. "It is time to go inside."

Mora closed her eyes. "I miss the dawn light. I wish I could see it at least once more."

The captain chuckled softly. "Adventurous to the end. We don't know what the sun may do to you, even if it's just a glimpse."

Mora opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I have you to protect me, don't I?"

"Ah, but I may fail to protect you from yourself," the captain sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it is too risky. I can't have my first mate fall ill because she was curious."

Mora sighed. "Oh well. If I had known when my last sunrise was, maybe I would have paid more attention to it. But then…the littlest of things still slip away from me…" Her voice trailed off and, for a moment, she seemed to forget where she was.

The captain realized that she was having another episode; Mosh Zu had warned about this. Whatever had happened to Mora, before she found Sanctuary, had clouded her mind. At times, she would ramble or drift off to a place deep inside of her. Times like these made her seem unbalanced, insane even. And they only happened around the captain.

The dawn was breaking fast, but Mora was still deep inside herself. The captain raised his cape and draped it over her shoulders. The move jerked Mora back to the present.

Behind his veil, the captain smiled down at her. "Just this once."

The dawn came, casting light over the deck and the two figures that stood there. Mora felt as thou her heart would explode with peace. At long last, she had her final sunrise. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of the sun on her.

The captain watched her, every inch of him commanding that he not look away from this beautiful creature in his arms. Mora's eyes were closed, those hauntingly lovely deep burgundy gems hidden away, but there were other attributes to her that the captain loved; her pale skin that covered her sinuous muscles, her long tapering fingers that ended in round nails that were colored copper.

The breeze blew her rich maroon hair, giving it life as it burned brightly under the lights' rays. And her lips… Beautifully sculpted things that put even Aphrodite's to shame. Her lips were full and tantalizing, the color of coral. They turned up in a slight smile as she faced the dawn.

"Thank you, captain," she whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with her burgundy eyes.

The captain bowed his head. "I think that's enough risk for one existence." He raised his cape and it flashed and they were in Mora's quarters.

Mora blinked, unsteady as she always was when the captain used his strange powers, and turned away from the captain. "It was risky, captain. I apologize."

"No, Mora," the captain whispered. "It is who you are. However, I would ask you not speak of this to anyone."

Mora shot him a sassy grin. "Our little secret, right?"

Her words sent thrills inside the captain's heart. "Of course. Our little secret. Sleep well, Mora." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but his courage spiked and he instead kissed her lips.

Mora thought it odd to be kissed thru a veil. But, in truth, she rather enjoyed it. She kissed the captain back and, slowly as not to go too fast, twined her fingers thru his. She let out a sigh as he squeezed her hands.

Too soon, it was over. "Sleep well, my Mora," the captain murmured.

"Sleep well, my captain," Mora whispered.

* * *

"So, you and the captain?" Sidorio mocked.

Mora raised an eyebrow. "What was that, lieutenant?"

Sidorio smiled, his gold incisors glinting in the moonlight. "Don't play coy with me, Lovegrave. You know what I said and what I meant."

Mora clasped her hands behind her back. "I assure you, I have no idea what you're on about. What about the captain and me?"

"I saw you," Sidorio claimed, leaning closer to her so as not to let any others on deck hear. "The two of you in your quarters."

It was to Mora's credit that she didn't let Sidorio's words affect her. At least, on the outside; on the inside she was snarling. "My dear Sidorio, if the captain has ever been in my quarters, it was to discuss the crew and the Feasts. Whatever you say you saw must've been from your imagination."

Sidorio scowled. "Don't trifle with me…"

"And don't threaten me," Mora growled softly. "Now, _lieutenant_, kindly go on about your duties or I'll report you."

Sidorio hissed and stormed away. Mora watched him go, her heart pinching in worry. What kind of problems would this cause? Sidorio wanted to be first mate more than anything. Would he blackmail to get it? Or worse?

Mora made her decision that very night; she would leave the _Nocturne_ and set out on her own. She was more than capable of handling herself.

* * *

Molucco Wraithe glared at the cowboy Vampirate as the two women drained his blood from his body. He could feel himself dying; it was a curious experience. Molucco had known that he would die and wasn't really afraid, but to be killed by Vampirates- the demons of the ocean- was too horrible for even him.

Just as he was sure he would die, Molucco watched as the world seem to stop. The Vampirates were still as statues. But it wasn't just them; Scrimshaw wasn't writhing around and even the sea had grown silent.

Was this dying? Molucco turned his head sluggishly to look around. What was going on? Where were the angels, or the family members or even the white light?

Something moved in the shadows of the cabin. A woman walked up to Molucco and he was sure that an angel had come for him. Dressed in a simple white gown of silk, she was a tall, full bodied woman with hair the color of molasses and eyes the color of mahogany. And she was pale, oh so very pale. The skin that was colored was her lips; dark violet as if all her blood had coagulated there.

"I am sorry it has come to this, Captain Molucco Wraithe," she said. Her voice was a hoarse whisper that echoed with clear bells and the brush of sea spray.

"Who are you?" Molucco asked, his own voice laced with fatigue.

"I am one who can save you from this grim fate," the woman replied, her expression compassionate. "I can save you, if you wish it. It is not yet time for you to die, captain."

"I have unfinished business, aye," Molucco agreed. "I accept your help, beautiful lady."

The woman smiled sadly. "I must tell you; it will be unpleasant at first. You must leave behind your body and friends and all who know you must think you dead until the time is right. Do you understand?"

Molucco struggled to nod, for he felt death creeping into him. "I understand. Please…save me from these demons."

The woman opened her mouth, her lips revealing what Molucco had failed to see beforehand; fangs. "I am a vampire, Captain Wraithe, but I am not like these lost souls. I am like those aboard the original Vampirate ship. Do you know the difference? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Molucco swallowed his pride for the first time in years. "I will try, madam."

The woman bowed her head. "There is one last thing you must do now. Kiss me."

"Beg pardon?"

She raised her head and knelt in front of him. "Trust me, Captain Molucco Wraithe."

Molucco craned his neck forward and kissed the woman who he believed could save him from the monstrous Vampirates. Dark veins crawled their way from the woman's lips and up to her high cheekbones.

The pirate captain felt his chest tighten as he leaned back from the woman. His eyes grew heavy and he struggled to keep them open. The woman stood and held his face in her fingers.

"Come to me, Molucco," she pleaded. "It is time to leave."

A white ball of light dropped out of Molucco's mouth and fell into the woman's hands. She cradled the ball to her chest like it was an infant.

Time returned to the cabin and the Vampirates grinned at one another as Molucco sagged in his chair and died. His blood would be delicious! Scrimshaw saw his master die and the snake stopped struggling, seemingly losing the will to fight, for what point was their now that his friend was gone.

Unseen by them all, the woman left the cabin and walked onto the deck. Three more pale visitors in white straightened from the mutilated bodies of the _Diablo's_ crew, their arms laden with balls of light.

"Let us return to our ship," the woman said.

As one, the visitors in white rose into the air, floating off the _Diablo_ and off into the west. Had anyone been watching, it would have seemed that angels had taken the pirates souls to rest in heaven.

* * *

The _Savior_ was a pearl among rocks. No ship could compete with its elegance or beauty. The wood and sails were as pale as bone and the ringing bleached like bones. The figurehead was of a dove with a branch in its beak.

It was to this ship that the woman took the souls of Molucco Wraithe and his crew. She and her companions landed softly on the deck of the _Savior_. They were met by one lone girl with blonde pigtails.

"More souls," she commented. "I will prepare the vessels."

"Thank you, Candice," the woman said. "Bring one to my cabin." She looked down at the ball she held. "This one is in need of special care, even thou he would not admit it."

Candice curtsied. "You were missed, madam."

The woman smiled tenderly. "As were you all."

* * *

At first Molucco was disturbed by what he felt. His body was too heavy, too weak, and too…foreign.

"Take your time, Molucco," whispered the voice. "Adjust to this body. I promise you; it is temporary."

Molucco tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't move. If only he could _see_. Gathering all he had, the pirate captain opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a brightly colored cabin, full of white lace and satin hangings. Molucco turned his head sluggishly to the right and found a large organ carved into the ship's hull. It appeared to be white marble, with silver speckles adorning it.

"Welcome to my ship," the whisper said to his left.

Molucco turned his head and found her sitting in a light grey velvet armchair. He opened his mouth and asked, "Why can't I move?" The words came out slurred and tangled, but she seemed to understand him.

"It takes a while to adjust," she replied, standing up and holding a silver chalice adorned with paste stones in her hands. She walked up next to him and brought the chalice to his lips. "Drink. It will give you strength."

Molucco drank and felt rejuvenated. He sat up and looked down at himself. What he saw was not his own body. It was far younger than he really was and the clothes were grey and tattered, so unlike his usual garb. "What in the name of Lucifer?"

He whirled on the woman. "What have you done to me?"

She sighed and sat the chalice aside, exchanging it for a looking glass. She held it up for Molucco to see the face of a tanned and freckly youth. "I had to place you in another body. I assure you it is temporary. You do not need to fret, captain."

Molucco glared at her. "What right do you have to do this? Why did you save me?"

The woman smiled and this time it was warm. "You play a pivotal role in the destruction of the rogue Vampirates. You were not supposed to die; someone has been meddling with the order of things. It is my job to keep the balance so that the time of the Great Battle will come swiftly. And it has, Molucco Wraithe."

Her expression turned wry. "I also have a debt that is now paid. I once saved two of your ancestors from dying. They unknowingly helped me in return; I used the rescue to fake my own demise. I am but a ghost to those who remember."

Molucco's borrowed eyes widened. "You! I knew I recognized you from somewhere! My great-grandparents told my brothers and me the story! You're Mora Lovegrave!"

She threw back her head and laughed. The sound was beautiful and magical. "After centuries of anonymous living, to hear my name shouted out with such awe and wonder! I thank you, Captain Wraithe, for giving me the most precious gift."

Molucco swung his legs off the chaise settee he was sitting on and faced Mora fully. "I can't believe I'm meeting you! I loved hearing the stories about you as a boy."

Mora smiled. "I see you have your strength back. Come; there are a few who wish to see you."

* * *

Molucco walked along the deck of the _Savior_, admiring the almost silver glow the wood achieved in the sunlight. "Beg pardon, miss, but as you are a vampire shouldn't you be avoiding the light?"

Mora placed a hand on his arm. "I appreciate your concern for me. No, I do not fear the sun as the others do. The sun weakens my powers, but it does not harm me."

A sea breeze blew around them, lifting the hem of Mora's white gown to play around her forelegs and giving her wavy hair a life of its own. Molucco closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze.

"While I was being drained," he whispered, "I never thought I'd feel the breeze again. I thought I would never see the ocean again."

Mora nodded. "I understand. When I was a young vampire, there were things I never thought I would see again; the dawn, the sunset…I missed the blue sky. Then I became what you see before you and I thank Creation every day for these things."

Molucco frowned. "Did you by any chance bring Scrimshaw with you?"

Mora shook her head. "I told you before; all who you know must think you dead for the time being. I'm afraid that includes your beloved snake. Do not fret," she added, seeing his eyes fill with tears, "you two will be reunited again soon."

She gestured to the very front of the ship. "For now, let me reintroduce you to a few old acquaintances."

Three men turned and bowed to Mora. One was a giant of a man, his dark skin the color of Mora's hair. The second was a little boy with a mop of black corkscrews and the third was a skinny old man with a silver beard.

Mora pointed to each as she spoke. "Commodore John Kuo." The dark man grinned. "Cheng Ko Li." The old man bowed. "And Profiro Wraithe."

Molucco stared at the little boy. "Profiro? Brother, is it really?"

The youth grinned and Profiro's voice said, "Of course it is, you dunce! I've always been this young!"

Molucco barked a laugh and hugged his younger brother. "Stars above, lad, Barbarro and I had thought you long dead!" He turned to Mora. "Thank you, madam, for saving my brother."

Mora bowed her head. "I shall leave you four alone." She turned to leave, but hesitated. "At midnight, please come to my cabin, gentlemen. There are somethings we need to discuss."

* * *

At midnight precisely, someone knocked on Mora's door.

"Come in," she called softly, looking up from the letter she had been writing. The time for business had come and she would not fall behind.

The door opened and Molucco, Profiro, Kuo and Cheng Ko walked in. They all paused in the threshold, out of politeness and because the room was occupied by at least a dozen cats.

"Please come in, gentlemen," Mora said, gesturing to four chairs in front of her desk.

They sat down, Profiro nearly sitting on a brown tabby. The tom hissed and sprang onto Mora's desk, lashing its tail unhappily and glaring at them with amber eyes.

"Pestilence, that is enough," Mora scolded softly. "I apologize; he does not like dispossessed souls."

"I didn't see any of these when I was in here," Molucco said as a fluffy grey she-cat leapt into his lap.

"They hide whenever I am preforming a Ceremony," Mora explained. "Animal instinct, you see."

"How did you bring them here?" Kuo asked, scratching a white tom under the chin. "What a nice lad."

"That one's Death," Mora murmured. "War and Famine are currently down below roaming for rats. And I did not bring them here; they came to me. Each and every one found on shipwrecks. Well, a few were on the ships I visited to save the souls."

She shook herself, as thou small talk was filling her head. "Gentlemen, the reason I asked you here is to show you something very important. You four were the most recent victims of the Vampirates. I can understand why you wish us dead."

"Not you, madam," Profiro said earnestly. "You're good to us; you saved us! We could never wish you harm. The others, however…"

Mora smiled and stroked the black cat in her lap. "You are here to see that not all vampires are the same." Her mahogany eyes fell on Molucco. "You are familiar with the _Nocturne_; the original Vampirate ship."

"I am," Molucco confirmed.

Mora turned her head and looked at a large polished silver mirror that hung on the wall. She waved a hand and spoke in Latin, "_Let we see what be_."

The mirror's surface rippled as thou made from water then stilled, revealing the _Nocturne_ sailing on the sea. The image soared over the deck and into the grand cabin, where four people stood conversing.

One of them was recognized by Molucco and Kuo. "Grace Tempest!"

But it wasn't exactly Grace. Her image was fogged and occasionally flickered like a badly tuned television set. She was speaking to the others of what was happening on a ship called the _Vagabond_.

The tall, bald man nodded slowly and thanked Grace for the information. He inquired after her brother, Conner, and Grace replied that he was on Sidorio's ship, the _Blood Captain,_ and she had no idea why he was there. After a moment, Grace disappeared and the mirror rippled again.

"They call themselves the _Nocturnals_ now," Mora explained. "To set themselves apart from the others. As you heard, they are working to destroy the Vampirates. I would appreciate it if you were each to tell me what you know about the Vampirates."

Cheng Ko spoke first. "The Pirate Federation charged me with finding the means to destroy vampires. I spent the last years of my…life, I guess, researching what makes them tick. Unfortunately, it was all codswallop. I did leave detailed notes of which, Molucco tells me, my own daughter has been researching in return."

Profiro shrugged. "All I know is that one of 'em killed me. Er, almost killed me. I thought the vampires all to be a myth before."

Kuo snorted. "I should have listened to those Tempest twins. My blood was turned into 'wine' by that harlot, _Lady_ Lola Lockwood." He sighed. "What they did to my body…"

Molucco ran a hand over his young chin, silently missing the bristles on his own chin. "I took Connor Tempest under my wing and treated him as my own son. I am ashamed to say that I became rather cross with him later on. If I could take it all back, I would. I hope to make it up to him and his sister by telling you this; Conner is on the _Blood Captain_ under the false identity of Sidorio's son. He is leaking information to Cheng Li aboard the _Tiger_."

Mora raised an eyebrow. "That, Captain Wraithe, is a very helpful thing indeed."

The mirror stopped rippling and the group found themselves looking upon the deck of the _Blood Captain_, where a large young man was speaking with Conner.

"Bart!" Molucco shouted, half rising from his chair in alarm. "What is he doing over there? That blasted fool is supposed to be on the _Tiger_!"

"Calm yourself," Mora whispered. "Let us hear what they are saying."

Molucco sat back down and listened as Bart said farewell to Conner, saying that everyone on the _Tiger_ missed him and how Bart wished Conner would return with him. Conner turned down the offer with difficulty.

Mora stood up suddenly, her eyes wide and fearful. The black cat she had been stroked meowed and ran under the desk.

"Madam Mora?" Kuo asked.

"Bartholomew Pearce is in danger," Mora hissed. "I must go to him."

Molucco paled. "Oh, please, miss, save him! The lad has too much potential and we will need him."

Mora nodded briskly. "I shall return before dawn." She marched out of the cabin, flanked by the men, and out onto the deck. "Candice!"

The little blonde girl ran up to her. "Yes, mistress?"

"Prepare a vessel at once," Mora commanded as she hoisted herself onto the railing of the Savior. "Make sure it is a large one; the boy is a giant."

Candice curtsied. "Right away, mistress."

"Be careful," Kuo implored.

Mora turned to them and winked, almost seeming to be a young girl. "Always, Commodore." And she flew off the ship towards the north where Bart was in trouble.

* * *

Mora froze time just as the knife in Lola Lockwood's hand pierced Bart's heart. The young man stared at it with wide eyes then back to Lola, who was unmoving. "What the…?"

Mora landed next to him. "Bartholomew Pearce, do not be alarmed. I am here to help you."

Bart swallowed hard. "I'd greatly appreciate that, ma'am."

Mora placed a hand next to the blade that was stuck in his chest. "You must understand that I cannot heal this wound. Your body will die, but I give you a new one, temporarily, until the time is right."

Bart frowned. "Will I see Cate again?"

Mora nodded. "Your betrothed will see you again. I promise you. Do you accept my help?"

Bart eyed the unmoving Lola and said fervently, "I totally accept your offer."

Mora smiled and kissed him. He was so tall she had to reach up on the very tips of her toes. She drew out his soul and held it to her bosom. "I will keep you safe, Bartholomew Pearce."

Time returned to its normal pace and Lola's eyes burned with delight as Bart's body crumpled, the knife stopping his heart immediately. She didn't see Mora standing just behind her, holding the white soul in her arms, her own eyes full of disgust for the other woman.

But someone else did see Mora. Obsidian Darke saw the back of the strange woman. How familiar she seemed to him. If only she would turn around so that he might see her face. That rich color of hair…

Mora flew into the air and to the east. She did not see Obsidian and he did not see her face. The mystery would continue for a while longer.

* * *

Molucco saw Mora land on the deck of the _Savior_, a glowing white ball clutched to her chest. "Did you do it? Did you save him?"

Mora stroked the soul she held. "I only just made it in time. Candice, is the vessel ready?"

Candice, appearing seemingly from nowhere, nodded. "Yes, mistress, but might I suggest that one of the protégé's preform the Ceremony? You look very tired."

Mora nodded. "Yes. I was not expecting another soul so soon." She handed Bart's soul to a boy dressed all in white. "Take great care. He is very frightened."

As the boy disappeared below deck, Mora swayed and would have fallen had Molucco not caught her. "You need rest," he said, guiding her to her cabin. Inside, he sat her down on the silver and grey settee. The cats meowed and laid themselves around the settee and Mora.

"Thank you, Molucco Wraithe," Mora whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. "I sometimes forget how weary I can become without blood."

Molucco stiffened slightly. "Do you need some now?"

But Mora was already asleep, her breathing slow and hardly noticeable, save for the rise and fall of her white satin clad chest. Molucco bowed slightly and left.

* * *

The _Tiger_ was under attack. The _Savior_ was sailing as fast as she could to the rescue. The _Nocturne_ was supposed to be on its way as well. It would be three against one; the _Diablo_. After the Vampirates had seemingly killed Molucco and his crew, they took the ship as a prize.

"I just hope she's not too damaged when we get there," Molucco fretted to Profiro as stood at the bow of the _Savior_.

"Not to fret, old boy," Kuo said, clapping him on the back. "We'll get her back before you can say 'Vampirates'."

"The fight will be glorious," Cheng Ko agreed.

"I'm afraid not for you, gentlemen."

The men turned and four mouths dropped agape. Mora stood before them, not dressed in a gown, but in full pirate garb. Her shirt was a crisp white, the corset a silver grey that endangered her chest to spill out. The trousers and boots were black as sin. She wore a black cap reminiscent of the bards of old, a grey ostrich feather pinned to the front by a plain silver brooch. She was a picture of dangerous beauty.

"You're fighting?" Kuo asked.

Mora nodded. "I will be the only one fighting. You men, and everyone else, must remain here until I call you. It isn't safe for you just yet…and I must answer many, many questions."

Cheng Ko scowled. "Why? We are the best piracy has to offer! We should…"

"You _were_ the best," Mora cut in. "With bodies honed from many years of experience. Your vessels are weak and you are still coming to terms with them. I cannot risk it. The Ceremony only works twice and I am saving the last to return you all to your original bodies."

Molucco frowned. "Please come back."

A spark of mischief sprang into Mora's eyes. "Captain Wraithe, I do believe you are worried for my welfare."

Molucco blushed and looked away, fearing that she might be right.

* * *

When she had a moment to breathe, Cheng Li looked around and felt a sting of fear; they were losing! Even with the help of the newly arrived Nocturnals and Obsidian Darke- who was really the old Vampirate captain.

"Look at the sky!"

Cheng Li looked up and the sting of fear became sharper. The sky above the _Tiger_ was roiling with black clouds.

A woman dropped from the sky and landed next to Cheng Li. "Captain Cheng Li, I presume?"

"Y-yes," Cheng Li stammered.

"My name is Mora Lovegrave. I came to help." Her voice was strong and in control. It was reassuring.

Cheng Li grinned. "It is greatly accepted."

* * *

Mora slid her silver-and-onyx sword back into its sheath and re-braided her mahogany hair. The fight was over; the Vampirates had retreated. Mora felt a sense of happy familiarity wearing pirate garb again.

Maybe that was why her voice had returned to its usual lilting self. She was where she belonged; among pirates.

Cheng Li walked up to Mora and held out her hand. "Your timing was impeccable, Miss Lovegrave. I thank you."

Mora smiled and shook her hand. "The honor was mine, captain. I know your father and he is a very great man."

Cheng Li cocked her head to the side. "My father has been dead for many years. I am sorry to tell you this."

Mora tilted her head. "Not quite dead, my dear."

She was cut off as two men stormed up to them. Obsidian Darke and Mosh Zu Kamal. Both were glaring at her. No one moved or spoke.

"I had a speech ready for this," Mora finally said. "Now I can't remember it."

"You," Obsidian ground out. "You. Alive."

Mora raised an eyebrow. "Really? Caveman speak? I know I look good, but honestly, captain, you used to be so eloquent."

"How are you alive?" he tried again.

"Much better," Mora said with a wink. "The truth is; I faked my death. It wasn't easy, but it still worked."

Obsidian gripped her upper arms with his large hands. "I thought you were dead. Why did you leave? Why did you never say goodbye? Why did you fake your death?"

Mora blinked. "You want me to answer all those questions at once?"

"Yes," the captain growled and kissed her.

Cheng Li blinked, utterly confused.

"Wow," Lorcan Furey drew out. "That's a first, I must say."

Grace Tempest frowned. "Don't they need to breathe?"

Mora pulled back and held a hand up to stop Obsidian from advancing. She smacked her lips. "I didn't expect that one. I considered a slap in the face, but…" Her quips seemed to evade her.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend," Darcy Flotsam called. "Never told us your name was Obsidian Darke, either."

"There is a lot to talk about," Mora and Obsidian said together.

* * *

Mora placed a hand on the door to her old room on the _Nocturne_. Was it the same? Was it changed? Did someone else live there? She opened the door and stepped inside.

It hadn't changed. Not a bit. It wasn't even dusty.

"Incredible," she whispered.

The door shut behind her. Obsidian Darke stood there, looking at her as thou she were a juicy steak ready to be eaten.

Mora raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Something you wanted, captain?"

"You," he whispered.

She blushed and it nearly undid him. "Me? Have I done something wrong?"

Obsidian smiled predatorily. "You're wearing too much."

Mora shivered, but forced in down. "Centuries of thinking me dead and the only thought on your mind is to make love to me?"

Obsidian walked up to her and inhaled her spicy sent. "Can you blame me, my love? Do you honestly not wish the same thing?"

Mora shivered again, this time at how close he was to her. "I think you're asking for trouble, captain. You wish to know why I left? Very well; I left because I was scared. My feelings for you were so strong, they scared me. I've had centuries to bury them and with every breath you take in my presence they threaten burst forth… among other things."

Obsidian slowly touched her heat, watching her react to his touch. "Yes, I can see that, Mora Lovegrave. You're so very wet for me. I can tell just by the way you hold yourself that you're completely aroused by me."

Mora found herself between this man and the wall. She tried to pretend that his hand wasn't stroking her thru her trousers, but, _oh_, did it feel so good. If only she wasn't wearing so much…

"No," she rasped, pushing him gently away from her. "No, I…I can't." She left him standing there, her heat still on his fingers.


End file.
